The subject invention relates generally to a cabinet used for a picnic and camping and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination cabinet and table which may be set up on level and unlevel ground surfaces and used for an outdoor kitchen.
Heretofore there have been similar portable kitchens, camping furniture, and camp tables. In particular U.S. Pat. No. 1,716,584 to Hahn and U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,371 to Otteson disclose cabinets that convert from a storage cabinet into a table. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,862 to Heil, a portable kitchen is shown having foldable legs attached to the bottom of a storage cabinet. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,377 to Lindner and U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,136 to Schmitt, cabinets having collapsible legs and foldable sides are shown.
While the above patents disclose similar types of cabinets used for picnics, camping, or the like, none of them disclose the specific features and advantages as described herein.